Rise of NXT Version 2
by casimons20
Summary: This story is an OC/NXT based story. The story will follow the events of the NXT Superstars until they are promoted to the main roster. If you want your own character in the story, you can PM me. SUBMISSIONS OPEN
1. Explanation of Rise of NXTSubmissions

Name of Story: Rise of NXT Re-Done

I will be including my own characters in this story and they will all begin in NXT

If you want to include your own characters, you can either PM me or leave a review. I will try to get a storyline for them

My Characters

Male

Frederick Johnson  
Rio Hernandez  
Walter Cassidy  
Matthew Jones  
Blake Carter  
Brett Douglas  
Andrew Adams  
Austin Adams  
Adrian Adams  
Aron Adams  
Danny Griffin  
Anthony Sullivan

Female

Kaiva Johnson  
Alex Adams  
Jessie Harris  
Madison Kyle  
Akira Sanchez

Tag Teams of OCs

The Mega Stars (Frederick Johnson & Rio Hernandez)  
The Adams Family (Andrew/Austin/ADrian/Alex)

Real Wrestlers to use (Year 2017) (after SummerSlam)

This will be the roster for this story when any of the superstars from NXT get promoted to the main roster.

Main Roster

 **RAW**

Apollo Crews (Managed by Titus O'Neil)  
Big Cass  
The Big Show  
Bo Dallas (A part of The Miztourage)  
Braun Strowman  
Bray Wyatt  
Brock Lesnar (WWE Universal Champion) (Managed by Paul Heyman)  
Cesaro  
Curt Hawkins  
Curtis Axel (A part of The Miztourage)  
Darren Young  
Dash Wilder  
Dean Ambrose (WWE RAW Tag Team Champion)  
Elias  
Finn Balor  
Goldust  
Heath Slater  
Jason Jordan  
Jeff Hardy  
John Cena  
Kalisto  
Karl Anderson  
Luke Gallows  
Matt Hardy  
The Miz (WWE Intercontinental Champion) (Managed by Maryse)  
R-Truth  
Rhyno  
Roman Reigns  
Samoa Joe  
Scott Dawson  
Seth Rollins (WWE RAW Tag Team Champion)  
Sheamus  
Titus O'Neil

 **205 Live**

Akira Tozawa (Managed by Titus O'Neil)  
Ariya Daivari  
The Brian Kendrick  
Cedric Alexander  
Drew Gulak  
Enzo Amore  
Gran Metalik  
Gentleman Jack Gallagher  
Lince Dorado  
Mustafa Ali  
Neville (WWE Cruiserweight Champion)  
Noam Dar  
Rich Swann  
TJP  
Tony Nese

 **Female Wrestlers**

Alexa Bliss  
Alicia Fox  
Bayley  
Dana Brooke  
Emma  
Mickie James  
Nia Jax  
Paige  
Sasha Banks (WWE RAW Women's Champion)  
Summer Rae

 **Others**

Kurt Angle (RAW General Manager)  
Stephanie McMahon (RAW Commissioner)

 **SmackDown Live**

Aiden English  
AJ Styles (WWE United States Champion)  
Baron Corbin  
Big E  
Bobby Roode  
Chad Gable  
Chris Jericho  
Dolph Ziggler  
Epico  
Erick Rowan  
Fandango  
James Ellsworth (Manager of Carmella)  
Jey Uso (WWE SmackDown Tag Team Champion)  
Jimmy Uso (WWE SmackDown Tag Team Champion)  
Jinder Mahal (WWE Champion)  
Kane  
Kevin Owens  
Kofi Kingston  
Konnor  
Luke Harper  
Mike Kanellis  
Mojo Rawley  
Primo  
Randy Orton  
Rusev  
Sami Zayn  
Samir Singh (Manager of Jinder Mahal)  
Shelton Benjamin  
Shinsuke Nakamura  
Sin Cara  
Sunil Singh (Manager of Jinder Mahal)  
Tye Dillinger  
Tyler Breeze  
Viktor  
Xavier Woods  
Zack Ryder

 **Female Superstars**

Becky Lynch  
Carmella (Money in the Bank contract holder)  
Charlotte Flair  
Lana (Manager of Tamina)  
Naomi  
Natalya (WWE SmackDown Women's Champion)  
Nikki Bella  
Tamina

 **Other personnel**

Daniel Bryan (SmackDown General Manager)  
Maria Kanellis (Manager of Mike Kanellis)  
Shane McMahon (Commissioner)

 **NXT Roster**

Adam Cole  
Akam  
Aleister Black  
Alexander Wolfe (NXT Tag Team Champion)  
Andrade "Cien" Almas (Managed by Zelina Vega)  
Angelo Dawkins  
Bobby Fish  
Buddy Murphy  
Chad Lail  
Drew McIntyre (NXT Champion)  
Eric Young (NXT Tag Team Champion)  
Fabian Aichner  
Gabriel Ealy  
Hideo Itami  
Johnny Gargano  
Kassius Ohno  
Killian Dain  
Kyle O'Reilly  
Lars Sullivan  
Lio Rush  
Mark Andrews  
Montez Ford  
Nick Miller  
No Way Jose  
Oney Lorcan  
Otis Dozovic  
Pete Dunne (WWE United Kingdom Champion)  
Rezar  
Roderick Strong  
Sawyer Fulton  
Shane Thorne  
Tino Sabbatelli  
Tommaso Ciampa  
Trent Seven  
Tucker Knight  
The Velveteen Dream  
Tyler Bate  
Uriel Ealy  
Wesley Blake  
Wolfgang

 **Female Wrestlers**

Abbey Laith  
Aliyah  
Bianca BelAir  
Billie Kay  
Dakota Kai  
Ember Moon  
Kairi Sane  
Lacey Evans  
Liv Morgan  
Mandy Rose  
Nikki Cross  
Peyton Royce  
Rhea Ripley  
Ruby Riot  
Sonya Deville  
Taynara Conti

If you want me to include your OCs in the story, send me a PM and I will try and find a storyline for your character. If you have an OC with a tag partner or a valet, include their ID as well.

 **OC Submission Sheet**

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hometown:  
Billed from:  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving):  
Finishers (2 maximum):  
Submissions (6 maximum):  
Hair Colour:  
Hair Length:  
Physical Description:  
Face/Heel/Tweener:  
Gimmick:  
Attire:  
Theme Song:  
Fighting Style:  
Other Moves:  
Valet:  
Storyline Ideas:  
Tag Team/Stable:


	2. Tag Teams & Stables used in Rise of NXT

Rise of NXT Stables/Tag Teams

 **RAW**

The Miztourage (The Miz, Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel & Maryse)  
The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson)  
The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy)  
The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro)  
Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose  
Heath Slater & Rhyno  
The Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows)  
Titus Worldwide (Akira Tozawa & Apollo Crews) (with Titus O'Neil)

 **SmackDown Live**

The New Day (Big E, Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston)  
The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso)  
The Shining Stars (Epico & Primo)  
The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor)  
The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley)  
The Fashion Police (Tyler Breeze & Fandango)  
Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin

 **NXT**

The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) (with Paul Ellering)  
The Ealy Brothers (Gabriel & Uriel)  
SAnitY (Eric Young, Killian Dain, Alexander Wolfe & Nikki Cross)  
The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly)  
Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli  
Tyler Bate & Trent Seven  
TM61 (Shane Thorne & Nick Miller)  
The Iconic Duo (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay)  
The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford)


	3. PPV Calendar

**Rise of NXT Pay-Per-View Calendar**

No Mercy (RAW, September 24th, 2017)  
NXT TakeOver: Detroit (NXT, October 7th, 2017)  
Hell in a Cell (SmackDown Live, October 8th, 2017)  
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (RAW, October 22nd, 2017)  
WWE Halloween Havoc (RAW/SmackDown/NXT, October 29th, 2017) (NXT will have four matches, all four title matches)  
NXT TakeOver: Houston (NXT, November 18th, 2017)  
Survivor Series (RAW/SmackDown Live, November 19th, 2017)  
WWE Starrcade (RAW/SmackDown Live, NXT, November 25th, 2017) (NXT will have three matches, all three title matches)  
Clash of Champions (RAW/SmackDown Live, December 17th, 2017)  
NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia (NXT, January 27th, 2018)  
Royal Rumble (RAW/SmackDown Live, January 28th, 2018)  
Elimination Chamber (RAW, February 18th, 2018)  
Fastlane (SmackDown Live, March 4th, 2018)  
NXT TakeOver: New Orleans (NXT, April 7th, 2018)  
WrestleMania 34 (RAW/SmackDown Live, April 8th, 2018)


	4. NXT TakeOver Brooklyn III Results

NXT TakeOver Brooklyn III Results

Andrade "Cien" Almas (with Zelina Vega) defeated Johnny Gargano

SAnITy (Alexander Wolfe and Eric Young) (with Killian Dain and Nikki Cross) defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) (c) with Paul Ellering) to win the NXT Tag Team Championships

Aleister Black defeated Hideo Itami

Asuka (c) defeated Ember Moon to retain the NXT Women's Championship

Drew McIntyre defeated Bobby Roode (c) to win the NXT Championship  
Adam Cole, Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly attacked Drew following the match  
Following the show, it was announced that Asuka would vacate the NXT Women's Championship due to injury


	5. NXT August 23rd, 2017 Matchcard

**NXT 23/08/2017 Matchcard**

 **Singles match for the NXT Championship**  
 **Drew McIntyre (c) v Bobby Roode**

 **Aleister Black v Andrade "Cien" Almas**

 **Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish (with Adam Cole) v Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli**

 **William Regal will make an announcement regarding the NXT Women's Championship**

 **The Iconic Duo (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay) v Ruby Riot & TBD**

 **Johnny Gargano v Zack Mercer**


	6. Full NXT Roster

Official NXT Roster

 **Male**

Adam Cole  
Adam Dunn  
Adrian John Michaels  
Adrian Adams  
Adrian Young  
Aiden James O'Connor  
Akam  
Aleister Black  
Alexander Wolfe (NXT Tag Team Champion)  
Andrade "Cien" Almas (Managed by Zelina Vega)  
Andrew Adams  
Angelo Dawkins  
Anthony Dunn  
Anthony Sullivan  
Antonio Young  
Aron Adams  
Austin Adams  
Blake Carter  
Bobby Fish  
Brad Ross  
Brett Douglas  
Bruce Robertson  
Buddy Murphy  
Chad Lail  
Chase Riley  
Chris Wolf  
Cody Hark  
DJ Kingston  
Damien Crowe  
Danny Griffin  
Darren Edwards  
Derek Edwards  
Detrick Cyrus  
Drake Edwards  
Drew McIntyre (NXT Champion)  
Dylan Torres  
Eric Young (NXT Tag Team Champion)  
Fabian Aichner  
Freddy Escobar  
Frederick Johnson  
Gabriel Ealy  
Guilermo Cubas  
Hideo Itami  
Jason Sabre  
"The Jester" Manik  
Johnny Gargano  
Justin Danger  
Kassius Ohno  
Killian Dain  
King Caesar  
Kowalczyk  
Kyle O'Reilly  
Lars Sullivan  
Lio Rush  
Matthew Jones  
Mark Andrews  
Michael Rogers  
Montez Ford  
Nick Miller  
No Way Jose  
Omega  
Oney Lorcan  
Otis Dozovic  
Pedro Rodriguez  
Pete Dunne (WWE United Kingdom Champion)  
Pierre Rousakis  
Rezar  
Rio Hernandez  
Roderick Strong  
Sawyer Fulton  
Shane Thorne  
Tino Sabbatelli  
Tito Satero  
Toby Myers  
Tommaso Ciampa  
Trent Seven  
Tucker Knight  
The Velveteen Dream  
Tyler Bate  
Tyler West  
Uriel Ealy  
Walter Cassidy  
Wayne King  
Wesley Blake  
Wolfgang  
Zack Mercer

 **Female Wrestlers**

Abbey Laith  
Akira Sanchez  
Alex Adams  
Alexandra Xenou  
Aliyah  
Bianca BelAir  
Billie Kay  
Callie Batista  
Crystal Luscious  
Dakota Kai  
Danielle Riley  
Daria St. Leger  
Dawn Edwards  
Ember Moon  
Jasmine Batista  
Jessica Batista  
Jessie Harris  
Kairi Sane  
Kaiva Johnson  
Katarina Love  
Kay Lee Ray (Signed after NXT TakeOver Houston)  
Kirsi Halonen  
Lacey Evans  
Liv Morgan  
Madison Kelly  
Mandy Rose  
Nikki Cross  
Piper Niven (Signed after NXT TakeOver Houston)  
Peyton Royce  
Raylenn Barnett  
Rhea Ripley  
Ruby Riot  
Shayna Baszler  
Sonya Deville  
Taynara Conti  
Toni Storm (Signed after NXT TakeOver Houston)  
Violet Michaels


	7. NXT August 23rd, 2017 Part 1

The opening video for NXT is shown at the start of the show with " _Resistance_ " by Powerflo playing in the background. Commentators are Mauro Ranallo, Nigel McGuinness and Percy Watson.

 _Mauro: "Hello and welcome to NXT, live from Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida. We have a stacked show for you tonight."_

 _Nigel: "That's right, Mauro. Tonight's main event sees Drew McIntyre defend the NXT Championship against Bobby Roode, while Aleister Black takes on Andrade "Cien" Almas and William Regal will make a blockbuster announcement regarding the NXT Women's Championship."_

The camera cuts to the ring where Charly Caruso is standing with a microphone.

 _Charly: "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall."_

 _"Femme Fatale" by CFO$ plays over the speakers as Billie Kay and Peyton Royce make their way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Introducing first, the team of Peyton Royce & Billie Kay!"_

 _Percy: "This match is very personal as Ruby Riot is sick and tired of the way Peyton & Billie have been treating her."_

 _Nigel: "The only question is: has Ruby found herself a tag team partner?"_

 _The camera pans to Peyton and Billie as they make their way into the ring._

 _"We Riot" by CFO$ hits as Ruby Riot runs down to the end of the ramp, but abruptly stopping as she gets there._

 _Charly: "And their opponents, first, from South Bend, Indiana, Ruby Riot!"_

 _Mauro: "I wonder who Ruby has picked as her tag team partner?"_

 _Charly: "And her tag team partner..."_

 _High Ground by CFO$ hits and the crowd goes insane._

 _Charly: "From Auckland, New Zealand, Dakota Kai!"_

 _Nigel: "Ruby has made a great choice for a tag team partner in Dakota Kai."_

 _Dakota Kai reaches the end of the ramp, alongside Ruby. They look at each other, nod and both run into the ring, determined to attack The Iconic Duo but Billie and Peyton both quickly escape._

 _Nigel: "Smart move there from Peyton & Billie, leaving the ring as Dakota and Ruby enter the ring."_

 _Referee: "Alright, now, girls. Get in the ring!"_

 _Peyton enters the ring while Billie gets up onto the apron. Ruby enters the ring as well, while Dakota gets onto the apron._

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Nigel: "There goes the bell as Ruby Riot starts the match off with Peyton Royce."_

 _Mauro: "Ruby starts off with a clothesline, taking Peyton down to the mat. Peyton gets back up but is dropped with a dropkick."_

 _Percy: "It looks like Peyton has majorly underestimated Ruby Riot."_

 _Mauro: "You should never sleep on Ruby Riot, you will end up getting bitten."_

 _Nigel: "Ruby is already going for the We Riot!"_

 _Percy: "Peyton with elbows to Riot, and she quickly escapes from the hold."_

 _Mauro: "Peyton with a few clotheslines, taking Riot down."_

 _Nigel: "Peyton with a quick backslide!"_

 _Referee: "1..."_

 _Percy: "A quick kick-out from Ruby keeps her team in the match!"_

 _Mauro: "Ruby is quickly up but Peyton quickly takes her out with a running knee strike!"_

 _Nigel: "Peyton is really staying on top of Riot here. She wants to teach Ruby a lesson!"_

 _Percy: "Peyton gets Ruby up and sends her into the turnbuckle. She makes the tag to Billie."_

 _Mauro: "Billie and Peyton take Ruby down with a double suplex."_

 _Percy: "Keeping Ruby isolated from Dakota is a smart strategy from The Iconic Duo but how long can Ruby last in that ring without making the tag?"_

 _Nigel: "Doesn't look like Peyton is letting Ruby have any breathing space as she has her locked in a chin lock on the ground."_

 _Percy: "The crowd are starting to get behind Ruby Riot here!"_

 _Mauro: "Ruby is starting to build momentum!"_

 _Nigel: "Ruby has escaped. She clotheslines Peyton. She just dropkicked Billie off the apron!"_

 _Percy: "Ruby dropkicks Peyton. She quickly lifts Peyton up and she's going for it!"_

 _Mauro: "Wow, Ruby nails We Riot! She goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! It's over, ring the bell!"_

 _Mauro: "Wow, Ruby Riot with no help from Dakota Kai on the outside, picks up the victory! Dakota might not be too happy with that result as she wasn't involved at all!"_

 _Charly Caruso: "Here are your winners, Ruby Riot & Dakota Kai!"_

 _Mauro: "Dakota doesn't look too happy that she wasn't tagged in!"_

 _Dakota leaves the ring without celebrating the victory_

 _Mauro: "Let's send it back to Mike Rome."_

 _Mike Rome: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, Johnny Gargano! Johnny, you face a newcomer to NXT tonight. You will go one on one with Zack Mercer. How confident are you?"_

 _Gargano: "Mike, I will show respect for Mercer. It is his NXT debut after all but that doesn't mean I will not do everything in my power to win this match! ZACK MERCER, YOU ARE ABOUT TO HAVE GARGA-NO ESCAPE!"_  
 _ **A/N: Here is part one of my return to Rise of NXT. I will be definitely not stop doing this as I have no distractions this time. The next part will include Regal's announcement, Aleister Black against Andrade "Cien" Almas and Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish taking on Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. I really hope everyone enjoyed the first part. I know it was short but I promise I will try to make the next parts longer.**_


	8. NXT August 23rd, 2017 Part 2

_Charly: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"_

 _Making A Difference by CFO$ hits as Andrade "Cien" Almas, flanked by Zelina Vega, makes his way down to the ring._

 _Charly: "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Zelina Vega, from Gomez Palacio, Durango, Mexico, weighing in at 210 lbs, Andrade "Cien" Almas!"_

 _Mauro: "What a match we have coming up for you now. After defeating Johnny Gargano at TakeOver, can Andrade keep that momentum going with a victory over the up-and-coming Aleister Black?"_

 _Percy: "Both of these superstars had great matches at TakeOver: Brooklyn III. Can either of them continue to climb the ranks to potentially challenge for the NXT Championship?"_

 _Andrade and Zelina wait in the ring as the lights go out. The camera pans to the stage and Aleister Black is raised onto the stage._

 _Charly: "And his opponent, from Amsterdam, Holland, weighing in at 205 lbs, Aleister Black!"_

 _Nigel: "Aleister is definitely one to watch down here in NXT. His match with Hideo Itami has got to be one of the most physical fights I have ever seen, with Aleister even being opened up but as Hideo found out, the moment that Aleister hits Black Mass, the match will be over before you know it."_

 _Aleister walks menacingly down to the ring, not breaking his gaze with Andrade Almas._

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Nigel: "There goes the bell and this match is underway!"_

 _Percy: "Andrade goes for a clothesline!"_

 _Mauro: "Aleister ducks and..."_

 _Nigel: "OH MY GOD! BLACK MASS!"_

 _Mauro: "Aleister goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...3!"_

 _Nigel: "WOW! The match is over! That was fast but it just confirms that as soon as Black Mass is hit, the match can end in an instant!"_

 _Charly: "Here is your winner, Aleister Black!"_

 _Mauro: "Aleister Black makes very quick work of Andrade Almas!"_

 _The camera pans backstage to NXT General Manager, William Regal_

 _Regal: "As you all know, Asuka has vacated the NXT Women's Championship. She will be moving onto the main roster. With that in mind, I am happy to announce that every member of the NXT Women's Division will take part in a tournament to crown a new NXT Women's Champion with the final taking place at NXT TakeOver Houston, and the tournament will begin on next week's show!"_

 _The camera pans back to ringside as Nigel, Mauro and Percy take in Regal's announcement._

 _Nigel: "What an announcement from Mr. Regal. A tournament that will include every single member of the NXT Women's Division, beginning next week!"_

 _Mauro: "I'm also now being told that the bracket for that tournament will be revealed as soon as we go off the air!"_

 _Charly: "The following tag team contest is set for one fall!"_

 _"G.O.A.T." by CFO$ hits as Tino Sabbatelli and Riddick Moss make their way down to the ring._

 _Charly: "Introducing first, the team of Tino Sabbatelli and Riddick Moss!"_

 _Nigel: "A tough challenge for Sabbatelli and Moss here as they take on O'Reilly & Fish of The Undisputed Era!"_

 _Tino and Riddick enter the ring and await their opponents._

 _Undisputed by CFO$ hits as Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly and Adam Cole make their way down to the ring._

 _Charly: "And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Adam Cole, at a combined weight of 395 lbs, Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly, The Undisputed Era!"_

 _Percy: "While Fish & O'Reilly have been in NXT for a while, Adam Cole made his debut this past Saturday at TakeOver: Brooklyn III. Can they make another mark by putting away this up and coming tag team in Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli?"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Fish and Sabbatelli begin the match._

 _Ranallo: "Fish and Sabbatelli with a quick lock up with Fish putting Tino in a headlock."_

 _Percy: "Tino pushes Fish towards the ropes but Fish comes back with a shoulder block, sending Tino to the ground."_

 _Nigel: "Fish & O'Reilly are well known around the world, they have won championships and are very tough to beat. Can Tino & Riddick find a way to get past them tonight?"_

 _Ranallo: "It doesn't look like that could happen as Fish has got Tino locked in a sleeper hold."_

 _Tino escapes the sleeper hold by hitting a sit-down stunner._

 _Nigel: "What an intelligent counter from Tino! Can he get the tag?"_

 _Tino dives towards his partner and tags in Riddick Moss._

 _Ranallo: "He gets the tag and here comes Riddick Moss."_

 _Percy: "A clothesline for Fish. He dropkicks O'Reilly off the apron. Moss with a suplex!"_

 _Ranallo: "Moss is on fire right here!"_

 _Nigel: "Moss lifts Fish up and drops him with a powerbomb! He goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"_

 _Percy: "Fish kicks out but only just!"_

 _Ranallo: "Fish & O'Reilly may have underestimated Moss & Tino here!"_

 _Nigel: "Moss lifts Fish again and nails a suplex!"_

 _Percy: "Moss and Tino may surprise Fish & O'Reilly tonight! They are in control here!"_

 _Ranallo: "Tino dropkicks O'Reilly off the apron."_

 _Nigel: "Tino and Moss are trying for a double team move on Fish!"_

 _Percy: "Adam Cole is on the apron! Riddick gets distracted and goes to punch Cole but Cole jumps off the apron!"_

 _Percy: "O'Reilly takes out Moss' legs!"_

 _Nigel: "Tino has left the ring and goes to clothesline Cole! Cole dodges it and nails him with a superkick!"_

 _Riddick Moss is distracted by what's happening outside when Fish & O'Reilly hit a Legsweep (O'Reilly) and Flying Fish Hook (Fish) combination._

 _Ranallo: "Moss just got taken out! Fish goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Undisputed by CFO$ hits as Fish, O'Reilly & Cole celebrate the victory_

 _Charly: "Here are your winners: Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly!"_

 _Nigel: "A victory for Kyle & O'Reilly here on NXT must put them in place for a title shot against Sanity!"_

 _Mauro: "Let's send it backstage now as Dasha Fuentes is standing by."_

 _The camera pans backstage as Dasha Fuentes is standing by with a microphone._

 _Dasha: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, NXT Champion, Drew McIntyre!"_

 _Drew walks into the shot with the NXT Championship draped over his shoulder._

 _Dasha: "Drew, tonight's main event sees you put your newly won NXT Championship against former champion, Bobby Roode. Are you confident that you will retain the title?"_

 _Drew: "When I first came to NXT, my main goal was to win the NXT Championship and if Bobby Roode thinks that on the first defence I will let all that slip away, he has another thing coming. I'm about to make Bobby Roode feel less than Glorious tonight!"_

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the support once again. I enjoy doing this because I am improving my writing which helps as this kind of goes with my job writing articles online. Part 3 will be the final part and will include Johnny Gargano v Zack Mercer and Drew McIntyre defending the NXT Championship against Bobby Roode. Again, thank you for the support.**_


	9. NXT August 23rd, 2017 Part 3

_Charly: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"_

 _Rebel Heart by CFO$ hits as Johnny Gargano makes his way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 199 lbs, Johnny Gargano!"_

 _Ranallo: "After suffering an unfortunate loss at the hands of Andrade "Cien" Almas, can Johnny Gargano regain momentum by defeating the debuting Zack Mercer?"_

 _Nigel: "Gargano is a tough man to beat. I hope Zack Mercer knows what he's getting himself into."_

 _Gargano's music fades out as the lights go out. "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver starts playing as a black crystal screen with Zack Mercer in a white diamond is put on the titantron. A guy with long black hair with a black beard and a rectangular shaped face makes his way to the stage. On his left forearm, he has colorful tattoos. On his left bicep, he has a tattoo similar to the one Chris Jericho has. He is wearing black tights with white tiger scratches on each side. On the back of his tights are two huge white stars. The word 'Mercer' in white, in an old English font on the front of his tights. He has black knee pads with a Z in old English font with white outlining the padding. He is also wearing black wrist tape which goes up to the middle of his forearm. He is wearing a black vest with Mercer on the left side of it. He has a skull with ZM under it on the right. He has "The Icon" on the lower part of it on the back with tiger scratches between each word._

 _Charly: "And introducing his opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 235 lbs, "The Savior of NXT" Zack Mercer!"_

 _Nigel: "Let me tell you about Zack Mercer. He is a world renowned superstar. He has already had eleven different reigns all over the world. He is no slouch when it comes to the ring either. Johnny Gargano should be wary of taking this guy lightly. It may be his debut match here in NXT but Zack Mercer may be one of the best wrestlers in the world today!"_

 _Mauro: "A very glowing endorsement there from the one and only Nigel McGuinness but can Zack live up to the hype?"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Nigel: "There goes the bell as this one is underway!"_

 _They start off with a lock up as Zack Mercer quickly takes Gargano down with a headlock takedown. Gargano quickly escapes as both superstars jump up to their feet. Gargano drops Mercer with a picture-perfect dropkick._

 _Ranallo: "A hell of a dropkick there from Johnny Gargano! He quickly jumps into the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Nigel: "Mercer with a kick-out just in time!"_

 _Mercer quickly jumps up to his feet and grabs Gargano by the wrist._

 _Percy: "What's Mercer going for her?"_

 _Mercer pulls Gargano towards him and nails a high knee, sending Gargano crashing to the mat._

 _Nigel: "I'm being told that Mercer calls that Hangover! What a move! Mercer looks to take advantage as he's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Mauro: "How the hell did Gargano kick out of that?"_

 _Mercer looks shocked that Gargano kicked out of that. He looks angry until his anger turns into a grin. He quickly gets up, helps Gargano to his feet and lifts Gargano into a Fireman's Carry position. Somehow, Gargano wriggles out of it and nails Mercer with an Enzuigiri._

 _Nigel: "Enzuigiri from Gargano!"_

 _Gargano sees Mercer on the floor and a big smile reaches his lips. He quickly dives onto him and locks in the Garga-No Escape!_

 _Mauro: "Oh my! Gargano has got the Garga-No Escape locked in! Can Mercer get out of it?"_

 _Mercer is trying his best to get to the ropes but to no avail. He's reaching and reaching but Gargano is locking it in more and more with each stretch._

 _Nigel: "Can Mercer escape this hold before realizing he needs to tap?"_

 _Mercer is rolling around but Gargano has still got it locked in. Mercer rolls Gargano backwards into a pinfall._

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Nigel: "Smart move there from Mercer. He rolled Gargano into a pinfall attempt to escape the submission."_

 _Mauro: "What can Gargano do to put this newcomer away?"_

 _Mercer struggles to back to his feet as Gargano is climbing to the top turnbuckle._

 _Nigel: "What is Gargano planning here?"_

 _Gargano taunts for Mercer to get back to his feet. He dives at him, attempting a double axe-handle when Mercer puts his foot up and nails him with a superkick!_

 _Mauro: "What a superkick from Adam Mercer! That put Gargano down for the count!"_

 _Mercer doesn't go for the pin but instead, climbs to the top turnbuckle. He nails an Imploding 450 Splash!_

 _Nigel: "What a move! Imploding 450 Splash from Adam Mercer! He's going for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Mauro: "How on Earth did Johnny Gargano kick out of that? He looked down for the count! Look at the shock that has crossed Mercer's face! He can't believe that Gargano is still in it either!"_

 _Mercer gets Gargano back up and gets Gargano up in a Fireman's Carry position once again and nails a bulldog from that position._

 _Nigel: "He calls that the Mercer Driver! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! Ring the bell, this match is over!"_

 _Charly: "Here is your winner, Adam Mercer!"_

 _Nigel: "What a match! Mercer and Gargano just blew the roof off the place with that match!"_

 _Johnny Gargano shakes Adam Mercer's hand following the match and raises his hand, before leaving him in the ring to celebrate his debut victory._

 _Nigel: "Adam Mercer picks up a huge victory over Johnny Gargano! This could be a sign of things to come in the next couple of months for "The Las Vegas Ace."_

 _As Mercer is celebrating, the crowd is making a commotion. Adam Cole, Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly run into the ring and start beating on Mercer. Fish and O'Reilly hit him with a double suplex. O'Reilly then throws Mercer into the turnbuckle. Fish nails Mercer with the Flying Fish Hook. O'Reilly then nails Mercer with the brainbuster. Fish and O'Reilly then lift him up for Cole. Adam Cole then nails him with a superkick. Following the attack, the camera shows Mercer out cold, with his face full of blood._

 _Cole: "ADAM COLE, BAYBAYY!"_

 _Nigel: "What the hell was that for? Adam Mercer just made a successful in-ring debut here on NXT and what a great match it was and The Undisputed Era just ruined that by attacking him!"_

 _The Undisputed Era leave Mercer in an unconscious, bloody heap, with doctors surrounding him. He is stretchered out of the arena with a hush over the crowd._

 _Video Replay of Bobby Roode v Drew McIntyre from NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III_

 _Video hyping the upcoming debut of Damien Crowe_

 _Charly: "The following contest set for one fall is for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Glorious Domination by CFO$ hits as Bobby Roode makes his way down to the ring_

 _Nigel: "Bobby Roode has been angry all week since losing the NXT Championship this past Saturday. He is hoping to win the title back tonight."_

 _Bobby entered the ring and awaited the champion's entrance._

 _Gallantry by CFO$ hits as the NXT Champion, Drew McIntyre makes his way down to the ring._

 _Mauro: "These two had a great main event match this past Saturday and Drew said earlier on tonight that Bobby shouldn't expect Drew to just phone it in during this match. Drew is focused on keeping that title around his waist for a long time!"_

 _The arena goes dark and shines a spotlight on each competitor as Charly starts the introductions._

 _Charly: "Introducing first, the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 235 lbs, Bobby Roode!"_

 _Charly: "And his opponent, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing in at 254 lbs, he is the current NXT Champion, Drew McIntyre!"_

 _Drew raises the NXT Championship above his head._

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _As the bell rings, the lights in the arena go out. When they come back on, Drew and Bobby are in the ring while all four members of SAniTy are surrounding them, with Nikki Cross on the outside._

 _Bobby starts to fight back and punches Killian Dain but is overpowered by Dain and Alexander Wolfe while Eric Young starts fighting with Drew McIntyre._

 _Dain and Wolfe take out Bobby Roode and chuck him out of the ring, leaving Dain, Wolfe and EY in the ring with Drew McIntyre. Wolfe and Dain take out Drew and hit him with Devastation. Eric Young then goes to the top turnbuckle and hits his Diving Elbow. SAniTy hold up the NXT and NXT Tag Team Championships to end the show_

 _ **A/N: I thank you for the support in this venture. NXT Show 2 Part One will be up this Monday. If you have any requests for your characters, PM me**_


	10. NXT Women's Title Tourney Bracketology

_**Tournament to determine the next NXT Women's Champion**_

 _ **Kairi Sane v Mandy Rose**_  
 _ **Shayna Baszler v Jessie Harris**_  
 _ **Bianca BelAir v Rhea Ripley**_  
 _ **Taynara Conti v Aliyah**_  
 _ **Candice LeRae v Callie Batista**_  
 _ **Kay Lee Ray v Raylenn Barnett**_  
 _ **Kirsi Halonen v Peyton Royce**_  
 _ **Katarina Love v Alexandra Xenou**_  
 _ **Daria St. Leger v Nikki Cross**_  
 _ **Jasmine Batista v Liv Morgan**_  
 _ **Ember Moon v Violet Michaels**_  
 _ **Madison Kelly v Alex Adams**_  
 _ **Akira Sanchez v Sonya Deville**_  
 _ **Lacey Evans v Jessica Batista**_  
 _ **Dakota Kai v Ruby Riot**_  
 _ **Billie Kay v Abbey Laith**_


	11. NXT August 30th, 2017 Matchcard

_**NXT August 30th 2017 Matchcard**_

 _ **Match 1 in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament**_  
 _ **Bianca BelAir v Rhea Ripley**_

 _ **Match 2 in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament**_  
 _ **Madison Kelly v Alex Adams**_

 _ **Announcement from William Regal concerning who will challenge for the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Detroit**_

 _ **Killian Dain v Drew McIntyre**_

 _ **SAnitY (Eric Young & Alexander Wolfe) (with Nikki Cross) v The Ealy Brothers (Uriel & Gabriel)**_

 _ **Fatal-Four-Way match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE United Kingdom Championship**_  
 _ **Tyler Bate v Trent Seven v Mark Andrews v Frederick Johnson**_

 _ **Kassius Ohno v Roderick Strong**_


	12. NXT August 30th, 2017 Part 1

_A video package showing how the show ended last week is shown at the start of the show, showing SAnitY taking out Drew McIntyre and Bobby Roode, with them holding the NXT and NXT Tag Team Championships over the fallen body of Drew to end the show_

 _Mauro: "Drew sets his sights on SAnitY tonight by going one-on-one with the monstrous Killian Dain. Can McIntyre start to exact revenge on the group? Or will Dain put away the new NXT Champion?"_

 _The opening video for NXT is then shown with "Resistance" by Powerflo playing in the background. Commentators are Mauro Ranallo, Nigel McGuinness and Percy Watson_

 _Nigel: "What a show we have for you tonight. Tonight's main event pits the NXT Champion Drew McIntyre against SAnitY member Killian Dain, while the tournament to crown a new NXT Women's Champion begins tonight as Rhea Ripley takes on Bianca BelAir while Madison Kelly battles Alex Adams."_

 _Percy: "The United Kingdom will also be showcased as Tyler Bate, Trent Seven, Mark Andrews and newcomer Frederick Johnson participate in a fatal-four-way match to determine who will challenge Pete Dunne for the WWE United Kingdom Championship at NXT TakeOver: Detroit!"_

 _Mauro: "Let's get the show started!"_

 _The camera pans to the stage as We Do It Better by Wordsmith hits. A few moments later, Bianca BelAir enters the arena and starts making her way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "The following contest is a first round match-up in a tournament to crown the new NXT Women's Champion! Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, Bianca BelAir!"_

 _Nigel: "Here we go, William Regal announced it last week and here we go, the first match in a thirty-two diva tournament to crown a new NXT Women's Champion. The finals will take place at NXT TakeOver: Houston. There's no replacing Asuka but we need a new champion but who will that end up being?"_

 _Bianca enters the ring, swinging her hair braid as she awaits her opponent_

 _Black Night by All Good Things ft. Dan Murphy hits as Rhea Ripley makes her way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "And her opponent, from Adelaide, Australia, Rhea Ripley!"_

 _Mauro: "Rhea is one of the youngest member of the NXT Women's Division. Winning the title would do wonders for her career."_

 _Rhea enters the ring as the referee prepares to ring the bell_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rhea quickly takes Bianca down with a clothesline._

 _Ranallo: "What a clothesline from Rhea Ripley!"_

 _Rhea lifts Bianca up and nails her with a thunderous powerbomb! She goes for the pinfall_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"_

 _Nigel: "How the hell did she kick out of that?"_

 _Rhea lifts Bianca back up and hits a suplex_

 _Mauro: "Rhea Ripley is dominating Bianca BelAir here."_

 _Percy: "I don't think BelAir is going to get very far in this tournament."_

 _Rhea sends Bianca into the ropes and nails her with a picture-perfect dropkick_

 _Mauro: "What a dropkick from Rhea Ripley!"_

 _Rhea lifts up Bianca BelAir and nails the Full Nelson Slam_

 _Mauro: "Full Nelson Slam! She's going for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Black Night by All Good Things ft. Dan Murphy hits as Rhea Ripley celebrates her victory_

 _Charly: "Here is your winner, Rhea Ripley!"_

 _Mauro: "Rhea Ripley will now face Kay Lee Ray or Caylenn Barnett in the next round."_

 _Percy: "Let's send it back to Dasha Fuentes as she's standing by with the NXT Tag Team Champions, SaNiTy."_

 _Dasha: "Thanks, Percy. Eric, SaNiTy viciously attacked NXT Champion Drew McIntyre last week. Is there any explanation as to why this happened?"_

 _Eric: "Explanation? Do you not know what our name is? We are SaNiTy! We don't need to explain ourselves. We attacked Drew to prove a point and to let him know that just because we are the NXT Tag Team Champions, doesn't mean we won't try to take the NXT Championship away from him!"_

 _SaNiTy walk off as the camera fades out_

 _Promo for the upcoming debut of Adrian John Michaels_

 _The camera pans to the stage as "Hero's Welcome" by CFO$ and Cody B. Ware hits, as Kassius Ohno makes his way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Dayton, Ohio, weighing in at 270 lbs, Kassius Ohno!"_

 _Mauro: "What a match we have for you coming up next. Kassius Ohno goes one-on-one with Roderick Strong."_

 _Nigel: "Can Roderick and Kassius impress William Regal, who is due to make an announcement about who will be facing Drew McIntyre for the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Detroit?"_

 _Mauro: "Both are superstars here in NXT and they are great wrestlers."_

 _Ohno's theme song fades out as "Next Level" by CFO$ hits as Roderick Strong begins walking down the ramp_

 _Charly: "And introducing his opponent, from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 200 lbs, Roderick Strong!"_

 _Nigel: "I am really looking forward to this match between Roddy and Kassius. They are both world renowned superstars, competing in the biggest company in the world!"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Mauro: "Here we go. Kassius v Roderick, here on NXT!"_

 _They begin with a lock-up with Kassius locking Roddy in a headlock. Roddy pushes Ohno into the ropes, but is taken down with a shoulder block_

 _Nigel: "Ohno with a shoulder block, taking Strong down to the mat."_

 _Ohno hesitates to get back up as a grin crawls upon Roderick's face_

 _Mauro: "Roddy playing with Kassius here."_

 _They face off with Roddy running against the ropes and taking down Kassius with a clothesline. He drops Roddy with another clothesline, followed by Roddy rolling out of the ring._

 _Nigel: "Roddy taking a moment to assess the situation here. I think he may have underestimated Ohno here."_

 _Ohno leaves the ring but as he drops off the apron, Roddy gets back into the ring_

 _Mauro: "Ohno and Roddy are playing mind games with each other here!"_

 _Ohno jumps back into the ring but is dropped with an elbow, knocking KO down to the ground_

 _Nigel: "One hell of an elbow from Roddy! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "One...two...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Mauro: "Roddy and Ohno both get up at the same time and-"_

 _Nigel: "What just happened? The lights just blacked out!"_

 _When the lights come back on, the camera pans to the stage where someone wearing a crown, a light-up jacket and holding a sceptre is standing. The camera then pans to the ring where three men are on the ring apron. One is wearing a hooded black longcoat, with MMA shorts and MMA gloves. He is a tall African-American very muscular man, with black hair in a crew cut with black eyes. Another is wearing a hooded jacket, sunglasses that glow in the dark and green tights with a flame design. He is a Hawaiian-African man with dark skin and a skinny build with black hair in an afro. The other is wearing a black muscle shirt with black sport shorts. He is a chubby, Mexican American male with a bald head and black eyes. The three men enter the ring and begin attacking Roderick Strong and Kassius Ohno. The bald guy nails Ohno with a Spike Piledriver. The African-American man hits Roderick with a Vertical Suplex dropped into a sitout side slam. The Hawaiian-African man hits Roderick with a Springboard Cutter. Ohno recovers but is dropped by Hawaiian-African man, who hits him with a Springboard Cutter as well. The guy from the stage enters the ring and climbs to the top turnbuckle. He then hits Ohno with a diving elbow drop_

 _Nigel: "Who the hell are these guys?"_

 _The lights then go out and when they come back on, all four guys who attacked Ohno and Strong have disappeared, leaving the two superstars incapacitated inside the ring_

 _Mauro: "Who the hell were those guys? Ohno and Roddy are out cold in the ring. Will we find out who they are soon?"_

 _ **A/N: Apologies that it took so long. I just didn't know what to write. Thank you again for the support in me continuing this venture.**_


	13. NXT August 30th, 2017 Part 2

_The show fades back in as Mauro shows a replay of what just happened, moments ago._

 _Mauro: "Kassius Ohno and Roderick Strong were in the middle of a match when the lights blacked out. When they came back, both of them were viciously attacked by an unknown-four man group here in NXT."_

 _Nigel: "Well, we have some breaking news for you. As per the NXT General Manager William Regal, Kassius Ohno and Roderick Strong will team up to take on two of whoever assaulted them moments ago. We will see that match in two weeks time right here on NXT!"_

 _The camera pans to the ring where Charly Caruso is standing by_

 _Charly: "The following contest is match two in a tournament to crown the new NXT Women's Champion!"_

 _"New Rules" by Dua Lipa hits as a 5'6 female makes her way down to the ring. She has green cat facepaint around her eyes, with green lipstick on. She has shoulder length, brunette hair. She's wearing a black shirt with pink tints under a black open jacket. She's wearing black gloves, black shorts with circular belt hoops, black knee pads and black kickpads with white boots. She saunters her way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Introducing first, from Chelsea, England, Madison "Kitty" Kelly!"_

 _Ranallo: "What an incredible debut for both of these young women: in round one of a tournament to crown a new WWE NXT Women's Champion!"_

 _"Sorry Not Sorry" by Demi Lovato hits as a 5'9 female makes her way down to the ring. She has long ginger hair. She's wearing a red top with one strap going over her left shoulder. She is wearing grey shorts with black lines on each side with black boots. She's wearing a blue shirt with red edges over her top_

 _Charly: "And her opponent, from Sarasota, Florida, Alex Adams!"_

 _Nigel: "What a match we have for you right now. Both of these divas are debuting her tonight on NXT and they are facing off in the NXT Women's Championship tournament. Remember, the final two women will face off for the belt at NXT TakeOver: Houston!"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _Ranallo: "There goes the bell! Two women superstars making their debut, hoping to make their mark in the division!"_

 _Alex and Madison lock up to start. Madison pushes Alex towards the ropes, ducks under and nails a dropkick._

 _Nigel: "Kelly with a massive dropkick! She goes for the quick pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Mauro: "A two-count for Madison Kelly!"_

 _Nigel: "Madison Kelly looks to be in control of this match but how long can she stay in control for?"_

 _Madison keeps Alex on the ground and locks in a Cross Armbreaker._

 _Mauro: "Madison locks in a Cross Armbreaker! Can Alex survive or will she have to submit here?"_

 _Madison locks it in tighter until Alex rolls through into a schoolgirl pin_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Alex jumps up to her feet and hits Madison with a Sleeper Slam!_

 _Percy: "She calls that the The Sarasota Slam! She goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Nigel: "Madison only just kicked out of that there!"_

 _Alex gets Madison up and attempts a suplex but Madison reverses it and nails a neckbreaker_

 _Mauro: "Neckbreaker there from Kelly!"_

 _Kelly climbs to the top turnbuckle and is begging Alex to get back to her feet. Alex groggily gets back to her feet and stumbles closer to Kelly. Kelly then hits Alex with a Missile Dropkick!_

 _Nigel: "She calls that the MK47! She goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Alex only just kicked out just before the referee's hand hit the mat_

 _Percy: "Alex only just escapes the pinfall there!"_

 _Madison gets Alex back to her feet and locks in the Black Widow._

 _Nigel: "She's got Alex locked in a submission!"_

 _Mauro: "I have it under good authority that she calls this move The Cat's Claw! Can Alex escape?!"_

 _Madison wrenches on the arm while Alex is trying to wriggle out_

 _Nigel: "Can Alex escape this submission?"_

 _Alex, somehow, escapes The Cat's Claw and ends up rolling Madison up for the pin!_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Percy: "Well done to Madison for kicking out of that pinfall attempt!"_

 _Madison quickly goes for a clothesline on Alex but Alex ducks and positions herself for the Last Call!_

 _Nigel: "She calls this The Adams Family Powerbomb!"_

 _Alex nails The Adams Family Powerbomb. She goes for the pin!_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _"Sorry Not Sorry" by Demi Lovato hits as Alex Adams begins to celebrate_

 _Charly: "Here is your winner and advancing to the next round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament, Alex Adams!"_

 _Mauro: "Alex Adams advances to the next round of the tournament and will face off against either Candice LeRae or Callie Batista in the next round."_

 _Promo for next week's tournament matches: Taynara Conti v Aliyah and Akira Sanchez v Sonya Deville_

 _The camera pans backstage, revealing NXT General Manager William Regal_

 _Regal: "Good evening, everyone. Tonight, I have two things to reveal for you. The first is that on next week's episode of NXT, a battle royal will take place. The winner of that battle royal will challenge Drew McIntyre for the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Detroit. My other revelation involves which two matches from the Women's Championship tournament have been chosen to take place at TakeOver: Detroit. It is my pleasure to announce that the two matches chosen for that event are Violet Michaels facing off against Ember Moon and Ruby Riot taking on Dakota Kai! On next week's show, Ember will team with Violet to take on Ruby and Dakota! Enjoy the rest of the night, ladies and gentleman."_

 _Nigel: "What an announcement from Mr. Regal! At NXT TakeOver: Detroit, Ember Moon will take on the step-daughter of "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, Violet while, after a disagreement during last week's tag team match, Ruby Riot will face off against Dakota Kai!"_

 _Undisputed Era by CFO$ hits as Adam Cole, Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly make their way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Adam Cole, Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly, The Undisputed Era!"_

 _Nigel: "Cole, Fish & O'Reilly made a mark two weeks ago by attacking SaNiTy, The Authors of Pain and NXT Champion Drew McIntyre during NXT TakeOver Brooklyn III. They then took out newcomer Zack Mercer, following a tough match and a well-earned victory over Johnny Gargano. There is just no knowing when this new stable will stop!"_

 _The camera pans to the ring, showing Cole, Fish and O'Reilly, each with a microphone in hand_

 _Fish: "Did you see what we did at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III? If not, let us remind you!"_

 _Fish motions to the titantron and it shows Fish & O'Reilly attacking SaNiTy and The Authors of Pain, along with them and Adam Cole attacking Drew McIntyre_

 _O'Reilly: "Not only did we destroy SaNiTy, The Authors of Pain and Drew McIntyre, we took out that nobody Zack Mercer last week!"_

 _A video then popped up on the titantron showing The Undisputed Era destroy Zack Mercer following his victory over Johnny Gargano from last week's episode_

 _Cole: "Do you want to know why we destroyed them? It's because we are better than them! Fish & O'Reilly are definitely a better tag team than SaNiTy and the Authors of Pain! I am definitely a better wrestler than Zack Mercer! I'M ADAM COLE, BAYBAYY!"_

 _Fish: "We will not stop until me and Kyle are holding NXT Tag Team gold and our very own ADAM COLE BAYBAYY is holding the NXT Championship."_

 _Adam: "And no-one will stop us from doing that, not the whackos from SaNiTy, not the Authors of Misery or Pain or whatever they're called and certainly not some Tough Enough reject, Zack Mercer! WE ARE THE UNDISPUTED ERA AND WE ARE HERE TO TAKE OVER NXT!"_

 _Cole drops the mic, as does Fish and O'Reilly and they leave the ring as Undisputed Era by CFO$ plays them out_

 _Nigel: "An emphatic statement made by The Undisputed Era there. They claim nobody can stop them, we shall soon see if that is true."_

 _Mauro: "Due to their actions during a one-on-one match between Roderick Strong and Kassius Ohno earlier tonight, two of the four men that attacked them earlier tonight were booked into a tag match against Strong and Ohno in two weeks time. I can now reveal the names of the two men that will face Roddy and Ohno are DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres. That match will take place in two weeks, right here, on NXT!"_

 _Video replay of SaNiTy's attack on Drew McIntyre last week on NXT_

 _The camera pans to the ring as Charly gets set for the ring introductions for the next match_

 _Charly: "The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Already in the ring, Gabriel & Uriel, the Ealy Brothers!"_

 _Controlled Chaos by CFO$ hits as the arena darkens_

 _Charly: "And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Cross, they are the NXT Tag Team Champions, Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe, SaNiTy!"_

 _Nigel: "Last week's NXT episode finished with SaNiTy standing over Drew McIntyre, with Eric Young raising the NXT Championship over his head. Can Young and Wolfe earn momentum by knocking off The Ealy Brothers?"_

 _Alexander Wolfe and Gabriel Ealy start off the match_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Mauro: "There goes the bell and this one is underway!"_

 _Outside the ring, Nikki Cross pulls Uriel down from the apron_

 _Nigel: "Nikki Cross just took Uriel out of the equation already!"_

 _Gabriel gets distracted by Cross taking out his brother and Wolfe takes advantage by hitting him with a chopping block_

 _Percy: "Wolfe takes advantage of the distraction and takes out Gabriel's knee with a chopping block!"_

 _Wolfe quickly tags in Eric and they hit a Belly to back suplex (Wolfe) / Diving neckbreaker (Young) combination_

 _Mauro: "What a double-team move from SaNiTy! Young goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! Ring the bell, this one is over!"_

 _Controlled Chaos by CFO$ hits once more as SaNiTy stand tall over The Ealy Brothers_

 _Gallantry by CFO$ hits and Drew stands at the top of the stage, raising his NXT Championship over his head in defiance of SaNiTy_

 _Hype Video for WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne_

 _Nigel: "Drew stood valiantly up to SaNiTy following their quick victory over The Ealy Brothers. Remember, Drew has never backed down from a fight!"_

 _Charly: "The following contest is a fatal-four-way match and it is to determine the #1 contender for the WWE United Kingdom Championship!"_

 _'Inaugural' by CFO$ hits as Tyler Bate makes his way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Introducing first, from Dudley, England, weighing in at 175 lbs, Tyler Bate!"_

 _Nigel: "Tyler Bate, the first United Kingdom champion, must want to earn another shot at Pete Dunne, the man who defeated him for the title in a five-star classic back at NXT TakeOver: Chicago!"_

 _Tyler Bate awaits his three other opponents at ringside_

 _Arena Nation Rock by David Imhof hits as Trent Seven makes his way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "And his opponents, first, from Kingston upon, Hull, England, weighing in at 216 lbs, Trent Seven!"_

 _Ranallo: "Seven must want to earn the right to challenge for the United Kingdom Championship. Pete Dunne has held the title since May. Can Seven not only earn the right to challenge for the belt but can he also, eventually, dethrone Dunne for the title?"_

 _Dunne and Bate await the third competitor in this four-way match_

 _'Fall To Pieces' by Junior hits as Mark Andrews, hyped up, makes his way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Next, from Cardiff, Wales, weighing in at 159 lbs, Mark Andrews!"_

 _Nigel: "I have followed Andrews' career. He is a well-known superstar on the indie circuit and definitely one to watch in this match!"_

 _Andrews, Bate and Seven all await the final participant in this match_

 _'Feed' by Sevendust hits as a 6' man with ginger hair and a well-kept, short, ginger beard makes his way down to the ring. He is wearing red tights with "Freaky" on the back, red kickpads with black boots with black elbow pads. He is also wearing a red jacket with tinted black glasses_

 _Charly: "And, finally, from Leeds, England, weighing in at 200 lbs, "Freaky" Frederick Johnson!"_

 _Ranallo: "I have it on good authority to reveal that Frederick Johnson was offered big money to stay with his former company Ring of Honor but denied it so he could join NXT. He is a three time ROH World Champion, two time ROH World Television Champion and a six-time ROH World Tag Team Champion. Will he equal that success here in the WWE?"_

 _Bate, Seven, Andrews and Johnson are all in the ring, ready to begin the match_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _ **A/N: Part three will be up tomorrow. I had to write this out for you because part one was so short. So, during the final part, you will have this match and a match between NXT Champion Drew McIntyre and Killian Dain. Again, if any of you want to suggest a storyline for your character, just drop me a PM and I will try to work it into my storylines. OC SUBMISSIONS CLOSE ON OCTOBER 13TH 2017!**_


	14. NXT August 30th, 2017 Part 3

_*DING DING DING*_

 _Mauro: "There goes the bell as this fatal-four-way match to determine the number one contender for the United Kingdom Championship gets underway!"_

 _Tyler Bate instantly runs at Mark Andrews and dropkicks him into the turnbuckle!_

 _Percy: "What a dropkick into the corner from Bate!"_

 _Frederick goes behind Bate and nails a picture-perfect German Suplex!_

 _Nigel: "Johnson with an absolutely perfect German Suplex!"_

 _Trent Seven then nails Johnson with an elbow!_

 _Mauro: "What an elbow from Trent Seven, sending Frederick Johnson crashing to the mat!"_

 _Seven attempts to go for the pin when Bate nails him with a hurricanrana. Seven then rolls out of the ring_

 _Nigel: "What a hurricanrana from Tyler Bate!"_

 _Frederick attempts a superkick on Bate but Tyler ducks and hits Johnson with a Superkick of his own!_

 _Ranallo: "What a superkick from Tyler Bate! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2-"_

 _Andrews breaks up the pin with a low dropkick to the bridge of Bate's nose_

 _Nigel: "Mark Andrews breaks up the pinfall!"_

 _Andrews gets Bate up and hits him with a vertebreaker_

 _Mauro: "Andrews nails Bate with a vertebreaker! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...-"_

 _Frederick Johnson lands on Andrews and Bate from a splash from the top rope and covers Andrews for the pin_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Frederick looks shocked that Bate kicked out and then lifts Bate up and throws him over the top rope. He then goes for the pin on Mark Andrews._

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Ranallo: "Andrews kicks out as well! Frederick looks shocked that both Bate and Andrews have kicked out after being nailed with that splash!"_

 _Frederick takes too long to recover from the shock of Bate and Andrews kicking out and gets nailed with Seven Stars Lariat from Trent Seven_

 _Nigel: "Seven Stars Lariat! Trent goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Crowd: "UK! UK! UK! UK! UK! UK! UK! UK! UK! UK! UK! UK!"_

 _Ranallo: "The crowd making their voice heard during this fatal-four-way match in the UK Division!"_

 _Andrews flies in from out of nowhere and nails Seven with a Springboard clothesline_

 _Nigel: "Where the heck did Mark Andrews come from?! What a springboard clothesline!"_

 _Andrews then jumps onto the top turnbuckle and nails a 450 Splash_

 _Ranallo: "450 Splash from Andrews! He's going for the cover!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...-"_

 _Frederick Johnson lands on Andrews back and nails the Frederick Frog Splash_

 _Percy: "Frederick Frog Splash!"_

 _As Frederick is about to go for the pinfall though, Tyler Bate jumps back into the ring and nails Frederick with the Tyler Driver 97_

 _Nigel: "Bate with the Tyler Driver 97! He goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! Ring the bell, this one is over!"_

 _Inaugural by CFO$ hits as Tyler Bate celebrates his victory_

 _Charly: "Here is your winner and the new #1 contender for the WWE United Kingdom Championship, Tyler Bate!"_

 _Nigel: "What a match! Tyler Bate picks up the victory and is now set to challenge Pete Dunne in a rematch for the WWE United Kingdom Championship at NXT TakeOver: Detroit!"_

 _As the referee raises Bate's hand in victory, Pete Dunne runs down and attacks him with the title. Pete then hits Bate with the Bitter End. He then raises the title over Bate's fallen body_

 _Nigel: "Pete Dunne makes a statement by attacking the new number one contender. Dunne v Bate at NXT TakeOver: Detroit!"_

 _Promo Video for next week's episode of NXT showcasing the battle royal and the two Women's Title Tournament matches: Taynara Conti vs. Aliyah and Sonya Deville vs. Akira Sanchez_

 _The camera pans back to the ring where Mike Rome is about to make the introductions_

 _Controlled Chaos by CFO$ hits as Killian Dain, flanked by the other members of SaNiTy, makes his way down to the ring_

 _Rome: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Cross and the NXT Tag Team Champions Eric Young and Alexander Wolfe, from Belfast, Northern Ireland, weighing in at 322 lbs, representing SaNiTy, Killian Dain!"_

 _Ranallo: "The enforcer of the group known as SaNiTy making his way down to the ring, prepared for a big challenge, as he takes on the new NXT Champion, Drew McIntyre!"_

 _As Dain waits in the ring, Controlled Chaos fades out while Gallantry by CFO$ starts playing as the new NXT Champion makes his way down to the ring_

 _Rome: "And his opponent, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing in at 254 lbs, he is the NXT Champion, Drew McIntyre!"_

 _Nigel: "Last week's episode of NXT ended with SaNiTy standing over an incapicitated NXT Champion. Can Drew get revenge here tonight by putting away Killian Dain?"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Ranallo: "There goes the bell! Drew takes on Dain!"_

 _Dain goes for a quick clothesline but Drew ducks, runs against the ropes and attempts to take Dain down with a clothesline. Drew hits the clothesline but Dain doesn't hit the floor_

 _Percy: "Drew is trying his best to take down Dain but Killian may be too big to be taken down just like that!"_

 _Drew goes for a big boot, Dain ducks and takes Drew down with a running crossbody_

 _Nigel: "What a crossbody from Killian Dain! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...KICK-OUT!"_

 _Ranallo: "McIntyre kicks out!"_

 _Dain gets Drew up and goes for another running crossbody but Drew avoids it and then sends Dain into the corner and hits a clothesline_

 _Percy: "Drew has Dain stuck in the corner, hitting him with repeating clotheslines!"_

 _Dain looks groggy as Drew runs against the ropes and hits Dain with the Claymore!_

 _Ranallo: "CLAYMORE! Drew goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...-"_

 _*DING DING DING DING DING*_

 _The other members of SaNiTy hit the ring and attacks Drew McIntyre. Wolfe gets Drew up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Eric Young jumps to the top turnbuckle and nails the Diving Elbow Drop_

 _Ranallo: "EY with the Diving Elbow Drop! Taking out Drew McIntyre once again!"_

 _Controlled Chaos by CFO$ hits once more as SaNiTy, once again, stand over the incapacitated NXT Champion_


	15. NXT Women's Championship Bracketology

_**Updated NXT Women's Championship Tournament Bracketology**_

 _ **Kairi Sane or Mandy Rose**_  
 _ **Katarina Love or Alexandra Xenou**_

 _ **Shayna Baszler or Jessie Harris**_  
 _ **Kirsi Halonen or Peyton Royce**_

 _ **Rhea Ripley**_  
 _ **Kay Lee Ray or Caylenn Barnett**_

 _ **Taynara Conti or Aliyah**_  
 _ **Akira Sanchez or Sonya Deville**_

 _ **Candice LeRae or Callie Batista**_  
 _ **Alex Adams**_

 _ **Daria St. Leger or Nikki Cross**_  
 _ **Ember Moon or Violet Michaels**_

 _ **Jasmine Batista or Liv Morgan**_  
 _ **Dakota Kai or Ruby Riot**_

 _ **Lacey Evans or Jessica Batista**_  
 _ **Billie Kay or Abbey Laith**_


	16. NXT September 6th, 2017 Preview

_**NXT 6/9/2017 Preview**_

 _ **Next week on NXT**_

 _ **As announced by William Regal, a battle royal will take place on next week's episode of NXT with the winner earning an NXT Championship match at NXT TakeOver Detroit**_

 _ **Taynara Conti will face Aliyah and Akira Sanchez battles Sonya Deville in the next two matches as part of the tournament to crown a new NXT Women's Champion**_

 _ **As announced by William Regal, Ember Moon will team with her opponent in the tournament, Violet Michaels, to take on two Women Superstars who aren't big fans of each other in Ruby Riot and Dakota Kai**_

 _ **A triple threat tag team match will take place with the winners challenging SaNiTy for the NXT Tag Team Championships at NXT TakeOver Detroit; TM61 will take on The Street Profits and The Undisputed Era's Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly**_

 _ **We will hear from the patriarch of The Undisputed Era: Adam Cole**_

 _ **And after the attack from Pete Dunne, Tyler Bate has requested that his title match take place next week. William Regal has accepted the request and so, next week, Pete Dunne will defend the WWE United Kingdom Championship against Tyler Bate!**_


	17. NXT September 6th, 2017 Part 1

_A video package of the past two weeks is shown to start the show, showing SaNiTy take out Drew McIntyre_

 _The opening video for NXT is shown with "Resistance" by Powerflo playing in the background. Commentators are Mauro Ranallo, Nigel McGuinness and Percy Watson_

 _"Show 'Em Who I Am" by Extreme Music hits as Taynara Conti makes her way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "The following contest is another match in a tournament to crown a new NXT Women's Champion. Introducing first, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Taynara Conti!"_

 _Nigel: "We begin the night with another match from the tournament to crown a new NXT Women's Champion as Taynara Conti goes one-on-one with Aliyah!"_

 _Mauro: "Both of these women will want to build up momentum, especially since whoever wins this tournament will become the new NXT Women's Champion."_

 _"The Cat's Meow" by CFO$ hits as Aliyah makes her way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "And introducing her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Aliyah!"_

 _Mauro: "When i spoke to her earlier, it seems that Aliyah is very confident that she's going to win tonight."_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Nigel: "There goes the bell and here we go!"_

 _Taynara and Aliyah start off with a lock-up, with Taynara pushing Aliyah towards the ropes, attempts a clothesline but Aliyah ducks, jumps off the middle rope and hits a springboard back elbow_

 _Ranallo: "What a springboard back elbow from Aliyah!"_

 _Aliyah gets Conti up and goes for a hurricanrana but Taynara reverses it, and nails a running powerbomb, following it up with a pinfall_

 _Referee: "1...2-KICKOUT!"_

 _Nigel: "A kick-out from Aliyah!"_

 _Conti then starts working on Aliyah's arm, ending with Conti locking Aliyah in a cross armbar_

 _Mauro: "Conti has an armbar locked in!"_

 _Aliyah quickly taps out and the referee calls for the bell_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Charly: "Here is your winner, Taynara Conti!"_

 _Nigel: "A quick victory for Taynara Conti over Aliyah. Conti will face the winner of our match later on tonight between Sonya Deville and Akira Sanchez."_

 _The camera pans backstage where Dasha Fuentes is standing by_

 _Dasha: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, my guest at this time, the WWE United Kingdom Champion, Pete Dunne."_

 _Pete Dunne enters the frame_

 _Dasha: "Pete, tonight, you will defend the United Kingdom Championship against Tyler Bate. Do you think you can retain the title?"_

 _Pete: "Dasha, you saw what happened last week. You saw what happened at TakeOver: Chicago. I am the best part of this show. Tyler Bate doesn't stand a chance tonight. Just you watch!"_

 _Pete then walks off. The camera then pans back to ringside to Mauro Ranallo, Nigel McGuinness and Percy Watson_

 _Nigel: "That match will take place later on tonight. Up next, though, SaNiTy will find out who will challenge them for the titles at NXT TakeOver Detroit."_

 _The camera pans to Charly Caruso in the ring to introduce the next match_

 _Charly: "The following contest is a triple threat tag team match to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Tag Team Championships."_

 _"Bring The Swag" by CFO$ featuring J-Frost hits as The Street Profits make their way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Introducing first, the team of Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford, The Street Profits!"_

 _Nigel: "The Street Profits are an up-and-coming tag team here in NXT. Can they pull off a massive upset here tonight?"_

 _"Stand Tall" by CFO$ hits as Shane Thorne and Nick Miller make their way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "Their opponents, first, at a combined weight of 450 lbs, Nick Miller, Shane Thorne, TM-61!"_

 _Nigel: "TM-61 making their way down to the ring, hoping to become the number one contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championships."_

 _TM-61 and The Street Profits await on the outside as The Undisputed Era make their way down to the ring_

 _"Undisputed" by CFO$ hits as Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish make their way down to the ring_

 _Charly: "And finally, at a combined weight of 397 lbs, representing The Undisputed Era, Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly!"_

 _Nigel: "The Undisputed Era have made their mark in NXT over the past couple of weeks but can Fish & O'Reilly become the #1 contenders? And with a battle royal happening later on tonight, can Adam Cole also become the #1 contender for the NXT Championship?"_

 _Mauro: "Two superstars will begin this match and you must tag in and out, regardless of who tags who."_

 _Bobby Fish begins the match with Shane Miller_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Mauro: "There goes the bell!"_

 _Fish goes for a clothesline but Miller ducks and nails a superkick!_

 _Nigel: "What a superkick from Nick Miller!"_

 _Mauro: "Can TM-61 somehow pick up the victory and earn the right to challenge for the NXT Tag Team Championships?"_

 _Fish quickly tags in Montez Ford of The Street Profits and he quickly takes Nick Miller down with a dropkick_

 _Nigel: "Ford quickly takes out Miller and is keeping him grounded. This is good strategy from Ford."_

 _Montez Ford locks Nick Miller in a headlock on the mat until Shane Thorne breaks it up with a low dropkick, kicking Ford square on the nose_

 _Mauro: "Thorne with a brutal kick, nailing Ford in the face!"_

 _Montez Ford rolls towards a random corner and Kyle O'Reilly tags himself in. The camera catches a glimpse of Ford's face and he's been busted open_

 _Nigel: "O'Reilly has tagged himself into the match and he quickly rolls up Nick Miller for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1...2-KICK-OUT!"_

 _Mauro: "A surprising kick-out from Nick Miller there!"_

 _Nick Miller jumps to the corner and tags Shane Thorne in. Shane jumps into the ring and hits O'Reilly with a dropkick, and proceeds that by superkicking Fish off the apron._

 _Nigel: "Miller takes out both Fish & O'Reilly, sending O'Reilly crashing to ringside!"_

 _Mauro: "TM-61 looking really impressive here tonight."_

 _While the match is going on, the doctors have escorted Montez Ford backstage, leaving Angelo Dawkins alone on the apron_

 _Dawkins tags himself into the match, taking Fish down to the mat with a clothesline_

 _Nigel: "Here comes Angelo Dawkins, who is, now, on his own in this match!"_

 _Mauro: "Dawkins takes O'Reilly down and runs at Fish and kicks him off the apron!"_

 _Percy: "What if Dawkins were to win this match on his own? Who would be his partner at TakeOver?"_

 _Dawkins dropkicks O'Reilly off the apron and takes TM-61 out with a superkick for each of them._

 _Mauro: "Dawkins is doing very well on his own in this match!"_

 _Nigel: "Can Dawkins pull off a massive upset by winning a triple threat tag match with no partner?"_

 _Dawkins lifts up the legal man, Fish, takes a few steps back and spears him. He then proceeds to cover him_

 _Referee: "1...2-"_

 _O'Reilly breaks up the pinfall_

 _Nigel: "O'Reilly only just saves the match!"_

 _O'Reilly then nails Dawkins with a superkick. He lifts Angelo up and they hit him with a Legsweep/Flying Fish Hook combination_

 _Mauro: "What a double-team move from Fish & O'Reilly! Fish is going for the pin on Angelo!"_

 _Referee: "1...2...-"_

 _As the referee is about to count the three, the lights go out in the arena. When they come back on, Zack Mercer is in the middle of the ring with O'Reilly incapicatated on the outside. Fish looks at Mercer, shocked, goes for a clothesline but Mercer ducks and nails a superkick. He lifts Fish up and nails the Mercer Driver_

 _Nigel: "Mercer Driver from Adam Mercer!"_

 _Mercer then leaves the ring, as Angelo Dawkins is crawling into the cover_

 _Referee: "1...2...3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Charly: "Here are your winners and the new number one contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championships: Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins, The Street Profits!"_

 _"Bring The Swag" by CFO$ featuring J-Frost hits once again as Angelo Dawkins celebrates the victory_

 _Mauro: "Let's send it backstage now to Dasha Fuentes."_

 _The camera pans backstage to Dasha Fuentes holding a microphone_

 _Dasha: "Please welcome my guests at this time, Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain, Eric Young and Nikki Cross, collectively known as SaNiTy."_

 _SaNiTy walk into the shot_

 _Dasha: "Eric, you'll be competing in the battle royal to determine who will challenge Drew McIntyre for the NXT Championship at TakeOver: Detroit. Do you think you have a chance of winning?"_

 _Eric: "Dasha, two things. One, all three male members of SaNiTy are in the battle royal, so it doesn't matter if I don't win, either Dain or Wolfe could easily win as well. Plus, at TakeOver: Detroit, we will be defending our NXT Tag Team Championships in a handicap match against Angelo Dawkins! We will enter Detroit with the NXT Tag Team titles and leave with both the NXT and NXT Tag Team titles."_

 _SaNiTy walk out of shot_

 _Dasha: "Back to you guys at ringside."_

 _Nigel: "Well, Eric Young seems confident that a member of SaNiTy will win the battle royal later tonight."_

 _Mauro: "As Eric mentioned, Montez Ford suffered a serious injury during the triple threat tag match earlier tonight. We can now confirm that Ford has suffered a broken nose. William Regal has revealed on Twitter that Angelo Dawkins will still be challenging for the NXT Tag Team Championships at TakeOver: Detroit, but he has to find a new partner to challenge for the belts with."_

 _The camera pans to Mike Rome, in the ring_

 _Rome: "The following contest, scheduled for one fall is another match in the tournament to crown a new NXT Women's Champion!"_

 _Realeza by Jim Johnston and Mariachi Real de Mexico hits as a woman with pink tights, pink bra and black boots steps out onto the stage. She has short, brown hair._

 _Rome: "Introducing first, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, Akira Sanchez!"_

 _Mauro: "A debut is taking place her tonight as Akira Sanchez makes her way down to the ring, set to make her NXT debut!"_

 _Square Up by CFO$ hits as Sonya Deville makes her way down the ramp_

 _Rome: "And her opponent, from Shamong, New Jersey, Sonya Deville!"_

 _Ranallo: "What a match we have for you up next. Sonya Deville takes on Akira Sanchez. The winner will face off against Taynara Conti in the next round!"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Sanchez goes to clothesline Deville but Deville ducks and quickly locks in a Coquina Clutch_

 _Nigel: "Deville has a Coquina Clutch locked in already!"_

 _Sanchez quickly submits_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Ranallo: "Deville making quick work of Akira Sanchez! Sonya Deville will face Taynara Conti in the next round of the tournament!"_

 _Square Up by CFO$ hits as Sonya Deville celebrates her victory_

 _Rome: "Here is your winner via submission, Sonya Deville!"_


End file.
